eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
A Piece of Heart
Prerequisites *300 Foresting Skill Steps #You need to find . She is hiding in Qeynos Harbor, upstairs in the tavern on the dock, under the guise of (a shady patron) - no quest update bubble until after you talk to her. #Travel to the Fens of Nathsar, in the Swamp of No Hope (Princess Bride Ref: Fire Swamp / Pit of Despair!) area - between eastern and western pens soko posts, and harvest 50 firebourne cedar. #*You no longer need a high Foresting to do this, and the logs are NO-TRADE. #*These are located around and between the lakes on the north side of the gorge (try between -1390,-71,691 and -1694, -37, 882) and they look like burning logs. #*When harvesting these logs, as you approach, an "unusually sized wyvern" (Princess Bride Ref: ROUS-Rodents of unusual size!) will randomly spawn about 20% of the time, 83^. Make sure to clear adds before approaching to harvest. #** The logs also do fire damage as you approach about 400-500 in a couple bursts. #***Tip: If you approach the logs from the skinny end, at the very edge of harvest range, the wyvern doesn't pop and you may avoid the fire damage! Hope this helps!'' #***Another Tip: If the fight is a problem and you spawn the wyvern, the wyverns can be mesmerized with Disarm, leaving you plenty of time to harvest and then run away until you break the encounter. If you went down the Int line and have Feign Death, you can also FD if a wyvern pops and it will despawn. Then you can harvest the log agro free!'' #**** Another way to avoid the wyvern... clear a bunch of trash at once, so you can get to three or four logs in a row. The wyvern seems to be on a timer, so the faster you can harvest, the less you see of him. #**** The wyvern likes to stun early in the fight, usually not first hit. Its a long stun, and there's a good chance you'll die if not geared Very Well. The wyvern is so hard to target manually, and Tab is likely to target the log or another mob first. Clearing your target first will allow EQ2 to autotarget the first time he hits you. Turn him with Walk the Plank, then alternate backstabs and stuns so he'll stay turned, and can't stun you until you run out of stuns. #Return to Welmia in Qeynos Harbor where she informs you that you now need to collect the pieces of the torn document so she can gain access to the repair harbor. #*NOTE: These pieces of paper DO NOT have to be picked up in any order. #*Head to Lavastorm to harvest the upper left corner. Location is to the right of the respawn tent on the beach. . #*Next go to Jarsath Wastes to harvest the lower right corner. Location is on the shoreline close to the quest giver for the Leviathor charm. . #*Then go to Kylong Plains to harvest the lower left corner near Kunzar's Edge post . *On the mudfin beach, Near Gorguolatha spawn point* #*Finally head to Antonica to harvest the upper right corner .South of Archers Woods #Return the pieces to Welmia in Qeynos Harbor, who sends you to speak with a Port Authority official (Guster Malirious ), who is just across the dock. # Return to in Enchanted Lands, to deliver the news that Welmia is on her way to repair the Klicknik. Rewards None